Exchange Couple
by RaDisZa
Summary: Dengan cepat Siwon keluar dari mobil dan berlari menuju Heechul dengan meninggalkan Yesung sendirian di mobil. chapter 6 .
1. Chapter 1

Title : exchange couple

Rated : T

Couple : hanchul, wonsung, sichul, hansung

Genre : Romance

Warn: Crack Couple, BoyxBoy, GAJE, jangan dibaca kalau tidak suka

.

.

Namja itu berjalan dengan perlahan. Wajahnya ditundukkan sedikit, banyak orang yang mengenalinya, walaupun pada kenyataannya dia tidak terkenal.

Dia, Kim JongWoon. Seorang yang biasa-biasa saja. Banyak yang mengenalinya karena dia adalah anak angkat dari kim heechul. Namja cantik yang angkuh dan memiliki segalanya. Tapi sayang, Yesung—nama kecilnya—tak bisa seperti umma nya itu. Justru Yesung sepertinya sangat jauh berbeda dengan Heechul. Dalam segalanya.

Banyak namja dan yeoja yang mengejar-ngejar Heechul, tapi tak satupun yang ditanggapi oleh Heechul. Sementara itu, banyak namja dan yeoja yang dulu dikejar-kejar Yesung, tapi tak ada satupun yang menanggapi.

"Yesung, cepat sedikit." Panggil sang umma—Heechul—yang hari ini mengantarnya ke sekolah barunya.

"ne umma" jawab Yesung sambil berjalan lebih cepat.

Berapa saat kemudian, sampailah mereka di depan ruang kepala sekolah. Heechul dan Yesung berhenti sejenak dan merapikan pakaian mereka.

"baiklaah.. hwaiting!" seru Heechul sambil menghadap kearah Yesung.

"ne umma, hwaiting!" jawab Yesung lagi.

Yesung tau apa yang membuat umma nya berkata sepeti itu. Bukan, bukan untuk menyemangati Yesung, tapi untuk menyemangati dirinya sendiri. Karena ternyata, sang kepala sekolah-Choi Siwon-adalah cinta pertama umma nya itu. Heechul dan Siwon dulu adalah teman sekolah. Dan sekarang Siwon menjadi kepala sekolah disekolah Yesung. Padahal umurnya masih sangat muda. 26 tahun. Sama dengan umur Heechul. Sementara Yesung sekarang berumur 18 tahun.

Masih muda, eoh? Tentu saja. Sebenarnya Heechul bukanlah umma angkat Yesung. Yang umma angkat Yesung adalah umma Heechul. Tapi semenjak umma Heechul meninggal, jadilah dia yang mengurusi Yesung. Dan akhirnya Yesung jadi memanggil Heechul umma, walapun awalnya dilarang Heechul.

"permisii?" Sapa Heechul sambil melongokkan kepalanya kedalam ruangan kepala sekolah. "mana dia? Kenapa tidak ada orang?" gumam Heechul. Tapi ternyata bisa didengar oleh Yesung.

"wae umma?" tanya Yesung sambil ikut-ikutan melongokan kepalanya. "loh? Mana orangnya umma?" tanya Yesung lagi pada Heechul.

"mollayo. Umma jug tidak tahu. Bagaimana kalau kita menunggu didalam saja Sungie?" tanya Heechul pada Yesung.

"didalam? Baiklah, terserah umma saja. Ayo masuk umma." Kata Yesung sambil menarik tangan Heechul kedalam.

Setelah didalam, mereka duduk dengan tenang. Tapi Yesung tahu, Heechul tidak setenang yang diperlihatkannya. Dia gugup.

CKLEK

Suara pintu yang terbuka membuat dua namja manis itu melihat kearah pintu. Dan masuklah seorang namja yang sangat tampan. Choi Siwon sang kepala sekolah, pujaan hati Heechul.

"oh, ada orang? Ada apa?" tanya Siwon tanpa basa-basi.

"eumm, begini Siwon-ssi say..."

"ah, bukankah kau Kim JongWoon? Siswa baru itu?" tanya Siwon pada Yesung sambil memotong kata-kata Heechul.

"ne. Aku Kim JongWoon. Tapi kau boleh memanggilku Yesung. Sama seperti yang lain memanggilku." Jawab Yesung.

"ah, baiklah Yesung-ssi. Lalu, ini hyung mu?' tanya Siwon sambil melihat kearah Heechul, yang terdiam.

"ani, dia umma ku." Jawab Yesung, yang langsung membuat Heechul mendelik padanya.  
>"haha, baiklaah, dia hyungku."jawab Yesung dengan menekankan kata 'hyung' pada Heechul.<p>

"oh, Siwon-sonsae, apa kau tak mengingat hyung ku ini, eoh?" tanya Yesung lagi pada Siwon.  
>"Yesung!" tegur Heechul tiba-tiba yang mengagetkan Siwon yang sedang berpikir, siapa Heechul.<br>"oh, mian Siwon-ssi. Aku hanya mengantar Yesung. Kalau begitu aku pulang dulu." Kata Heechul sambil berdiri dari tempat duduknya, membungkuk sedikit kearah Siwon, dan mulai berjalan kearah pintu. Dia kecewa . kecewa karena ternyata Siwon tak mengingatnya.

"Kim Heechul" suara Siwon yang menyebutkan namanya, sukses menghentikan langkahnya. "nde?" tanya Heechul ingin memastikan.

"Kim Heechul. Namamu. Benarkan?"

Heechul berbalik dan melihat kearah Siwon sambil tersenyum manis.

"nde, akhirnya kau ingat."

"duduklah kembali. Kita belum membicarakan soal Yesung kan?" kata Siwon sambil menyilakan Heechul duduk.

"ah, tidak usah Siwon, aku ada perlu. Tolong kau urus Yesung. Aku percaya padamu. Yesung, aku pergi." Jawab Heechul menolak ajakan Siwon.

"ah, baiklah umma. Hati-hati ya? Saranghaeyo. Chu~" balas yesung sambil mengecup pipi kiri Heechul.

"bye" kata Heechul sekali lagi, yang dibalas dengan lambaian tangan oleh Siwon dan Yesung.

..

Siwon melirik kearah Yesung yang duduk diam.

"lalu?" tanyanya pada Yesung.

"eum?"

"kita kekelas mu sekarang?" tanya Siwon lagi.

"ah, baiklah" jawab Yesung sambil berdiri mengikuti Siwon yang mulai keluar ruangan.

Mereka berjalan beriringan di koridor sekolah yang sekarang sepi itu. Tentu saja sepi. Sekarang sudah pukul 9. Yang lain pasti sudh memulai acara belajarnya.

Tiba-tiba Siwon menghentikan langkahnya didepan sabuah kelas.  
>"ini kelasmu. Kau mau masuk sendiri atau aku ikut mengenalkanmu?" tanya Siwon pada Yesung.<p>

"kau yang memperkenalkan ku. Bisakah? Aku malu" jawab Yesung sambil menundukkan kepalanya.

"haha, kau ini! Baiklah ayo" ajak Siwon sambil mengusak rambut Yesung.

Siwon masuk kedalam kelas, Yesung masih menunggu diluar.

"annyeong~" sapa Siwon pada guru dan murid yang ada dikelas itu.  
>"ne, annyeong Siwon-ssi, ada apa?" jawab sang guru.<p>

"ah, aku membawa anak baru. Aku akan memperkenalkannya pada kalian, tunggu sebentar" jawab Siwon. Siwon lalu membua pintu dan memanggil Yesung "kemarilah" katanya pada Yesung.

Yesung memasuki kelas dan langsung melihat kesekeliling sambil tersenyum.

Yesung pov.

'Ah, sepertinya siswa disini baik-baik. Buktinya meraka tak ada yang melihatku dengan pandangan aneh. Dan gurunya?'

Aku segera melihat kearah sebelah meja guru, dan aku melihat ..

OMOO ? dia guruku? Matilah aku...

Dia kakak kelas ku saat aku junior high. Tapi saat itu dia sudah senior high.

Dan kau tau apa yang paling memalukan? Aku menyatakan cinta padanya saat itu! Ya benar AKU MENYATAKAN CINTA PADANYA!

Oh tuhaan.. dan sekarang dia wali kelasku? Guruku?

Eottokhee?

A/N. Selesaiii ... akhirnya saya berani publish ff.. haaa ... oke, saya tau saya tau, ini fic sumpah GAJE . dari atas sampe bawah ganyambung sama sekali =="

Aah .. gaktau lagi deh saya. Byebyee #tepar

Riview ?


	2. Chapter 2

**Title : Exchange Couple**

**Rated : T**

**Cast : Yesung, Heechul, Siwon, Hankyung, DLL**

**Genre : Romance, humor (?)**

**Warn: Crack Couple, BoyxBoy, Typo, Alur gak jelas**

** ..**

Oh tuhaan.. dan sekarang dia wali kelasku? Guruku?

Eottokhee?

Bagaimana ini? Aaa aku malu sekalii..

**Normal POV**

Yesung langsung menundukkan kepalanya begitu mengetahui wali kelasnya sekarang ternyata adalah Sunbae-nya dulu. Apalagi dia pernah menyatakan cinta pada Sunbae-nya itu, dan ditolak, pula.

Tangannya sibuk meremas-remas tali tasnya. Mulut mungilnya sibuk berkomat-kamit, berdoa supaya sang Sunbae tidak mengingat kejadian itu.

"Ah, baiklah. Kalau begitu aku keluar dulu, Hankyung-ssi," suara sang kepala sekolah membuyarkan pikiran Yesung.

Yesung mengangkat wajahnya dan menatap Siwon yang kini sudah berada di depan pintu kelas. Siwon kembali menatap Yesung, dan tersenyum kecil. Yesung membalas senyum Siwon lalu kembali menunduk saat tubuh Siwon mulai menjauh.

Mulutnya kembali berkomat-kamit merapalkan segala doa yang diketahuinya.

"Baiklah. Kau siswa baru kan? Silahkan perkenalkan dirimu pada kami semua," terdengar suara sang guru yang kembali menyadarkan Yesung. Dia mengangkat kepalanya dan melihat kearah siswa-siswi yang sedang memperhatikannya, tanpa sekalipun menunjukkan wajahnya pada sang guru.

"Annyeong.. Naneun Kim JongWoon imnida. Kalian boleh memanggilku Yesung." Kata Yesung pelan. Sambil tersenyum kecil.

"Ah, namamu Yesung. Baiklah Yesung-ssi kau boleh.. Tunggu dulu! Namamu Yesung?" tanya Hankyung tiba-tiba. Dia menatap Yesung sambil menyipitkan matanya.

"N.. nde Songsaenim. Wa, waeyo?" tanya Yesung takut-takut. Yesung kembali menundukkan wajahnya dan merapalkan segala macam mantera.

"Ah, tidak apa-apa," jawab Hankyung cepat.

Yesung melirik Hankyung dan melihat kalau Hankyung tengah menyeringai padanya. Yesung bergidik ngeri dan menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya. Berusaha menghalau pikiran-pikiran aneh yang merasuki otaknya.

"Ah, Yesung-ssi sekarang kau boleh duduk. Euum, silakan duduk di sebelah Donghae. Donghae angkat tanganmu." Suruh Hankyung setelah berpikir sejenak.

Yesung melihat seorang anak laki-laki yang mengangkat tangannya dan segera menuju kesana. Sesampainya di bangkunya, dia segera meletakkan tasnya dan duduk. Matanya melihat kedepan dan mendapati bahwa Hankyung sedang menatapnya dengan pandangan yang tidak biasa. Segera Yesung berbalik dan melihat kearah kanannya. Yesung lalu mengulurkan tangannya pada namja yang akan menjadi teman sebangkunya itu.  
>"Yesung," katanya memperkenalkan diri.<p>

"Aku Donghae. Lee Donghae. Dan ini Eunhyuk," jawab Donghae memperkenalkan dirinya, sambil juga memperkenalkan seorang namja berambut pirang yang cukup imut, yang duduk didepan mereka.

"Hai, aku Lee Hyukjae. Tapi kau boleh memanggilku Eunhyuk. Aku kurang suka dipanggil Hyukjae." Kata Eunhyuk sambil menyalami tangan Yesung.

**++Skip Time++**

Dirumah-

Yesung yang baru tiba dirumah langsung melepas sepatunya dan menaruhnya kembali pada raknya. Yesung mendudukkan dirinya disofa ruang tamu.

Dalam hening dia memikirkan hal yang baru saja terjadi tadi. Tentang Hankyung yang ternyata gurunya. Tentang Hankyung yang sepertinya belum melupakan kejadian itu.

"Haahh.." terdengar suara Yesung yang menghela napas. "Apa yang harus kulakukan?" tanya nya lagi entah pada siapa. Yesung menutup matanya, mencoba untuk menikmati kesunyian yang ada.

"kau kenapa Sungie?" tiba-tiba terdengar suara yang langsung membuatnya kembali membuka matanya. Dia sedikit memperbaiki posisi duduknya begitu mendapati kalau Heechul tengah berdiri didepannya.

"tidak apa-apa, umma." Jawab Yesung sambil menggeser duduknya, mempersilakan sang umma duduk disampingnya.

"Oh iya, umma. Tadi kau kenapa? Kenapa cepat sekali pergi? Tidak ingin ngobrol dengan Siwon sonsae?" tanya Yesung panjang pada Heechul, yang kini duduk disampingnya.

"Woo woo... santai sedikit Sungie. Kau ini," kata Heechul sambil mengelus rambut yesung.

"Umma tidak kenapa-kenapa tadi. Memangnya umma tadi cepat sekali ya perginya? Iya sih, padahal umma ingin sekali mengobrol dengan Siwon. Tapi umma tidak tahu harus membicarakan apa, dan lagi tadi umma gugup," kata Heechul menjawab pertanyaan dari Yesung. Dan terlihat sekarang dia sedang memanyunkan bibirnya.

"Kau ini umma, ada-ada saja. Padahal menurut penagalamanku menjada anakmu selama bertahun-tahun, kau tidak pernah gugup, apalagi sampai kehabisan bahan pembicaraan seperti tadi. Aneh. Seperti bukan ummaku saja," balas Yesung sambil terkikik pelan. Sekarang dia merebahkan dirinya di sofa dan meletakkan kepalanya dipangkuan Heechul.

"Yah! Kau bukan anakku!" bentak Heechul. "Tapi kau adikku." Sambung Heechul lembut sambil mengelus rambut Yesung pelan.

"Biarkan seperti ini sebentar, umma," ucap Yesung tanpa membalas perkataan Heechul tadi.

Heechul tersenyum dan terus mengusap-usap rambut Yesung. Diperhatikannya wajah Yesung yang kini mulai menutup matanya. Dalam hati ia memikirkan perkataan ummanya sebelum sang umma meninggal, "_Jaga Yesung baik-baik. Dia adikmu._"

Tak lama kemudian Heechul meletakkan kepala Yesung diatas bantal sofa. Dan bergegas pergi ke ruang tengah untuk mengangkat telepon yang berdering.

Yesung yang sekarang setengah tertidur menyadari kalau Heechul sudah tak memangkunya lagi. Tapi rasa malas menguasai dirinya, dan membuatnya malas beranjak dari sofa –yang sebenarnya tidak cukup nyaman- itu.

Samar-samar Yesung mendengar suara Heechul yang berbicara dari ruang tengah. Dan dia merasa Heechul ada menyebut namanya. Merasa dirinya dipanggil oleh Heechul Yesung bangkit dari sofa dan menuju ruang tengah. Barulah dilihatnya kalau Heechul rupanya tengah menjawab telepon.

Heechul meliriknya dan menyuruhnya duduk di kursi. Yesung duduk di kursi santai yang ada di ruang tengah, setelah sebelumnya mengambil minum. Dia sedang meminum minumannya saat mendengar Heechul berkata, "Oh, Hankyung-ssi, Yesung sudah bangun ternyata. Mau berbicara dengannya?"

"Uhuk!" Yesung yang mendengar nama Hankyung disebut-sebut langsung tersedak, dan menatap horor pada telepon yang kini disodorkan Heechul padanya.

*TBC*

**A/N . okee baiklaaahh .. ternyata ada yang baca dan ada yang riview .. Aaa senangnyaa ^^ haha**

**Iyaa tulisannya gak rapih yaa ? Huruf kapitalnya salah-salah ya ? Aduuh maaf .. Saya belum lulus sekolah soalnya, haha . Semoga yang ini sudah lebih rapi^^**

**Thanks to :**

***anonim *mincrazee ***umma** eL-ch4n *ivakimryesung *KyUpil *YunieNie *kimlala27 **(mian jangan marah ya^^)** *zakurafrezee *Rainy hanazawa ga log in *SuperCloud Nov *trueetr *youngsu0307**

**Riview ? ^^**


	3. Chapter 3

**Title : Exchange Couple**

**Rated : T**

**Cast : Yesung, Heechul, Siwon, Hankyung, DLL**

**Genre : Romance, humor (?)**

**Warn: Crack Couple, BoyxBoy, Typo, Alur gak jelas, OOC**

"Uhuk!" Yesung yang mendengar nama Hankyung disebut-sebut langsung tersedak, dan menatap horor pada telepon yang kini disodorkan Heechul padanya.

"Apa?" tanya Yesung pada Heechul yang masih memegang gagang telepon, menunggu agar Yesung mau mengambilnya.

"Jawab teleponnya," kata Heechul datar.

"Tidak mau. Umma saja yang jawab. Aku tidak kenal siapapun yang bernama Hankyung," jawab Yesung lagi sambil membuang pandangannya.

"Yakin tidak mengenal seseorang yang bernama Hankyung ini?" tanya Heechul pada Yesung.

Yesung melirik kearah Heechul, dan melihat Heechul masih setia menyodorkan gagang telepon itu padanya.

"Yakin," jawab Yesung dan kembali meminum, minumannya.

"Tapi kata seseorang yang bernama Hankyung ini, kau memiliki masa lalu yang cukup indah dengannya," balas Heechul lagi.

"Uhuk! Yah! Sialan!" umpat Yesung yang kini kembali tersedak demi mendengar 'masa lalu yang indah'.

"Hey! Jangan mengumpat! Kau ini," kata Heechul cepat sambil menepuk kepala Yesung pelan.

Yesung kemudian menatap Heechul dengan pandangan, umma-tolong-aku-tidak-mau-menjawab-telepon-itu dan yang dicampur dengan pandangan, kau-saja-yang-jawab-atau-matikan-saja-telepon-itu.

Heechul yang melihat Yesung memandangnya dengan cara seperti itu hanya bisa mendelik dan kemudian berkata, "Oh maaf Hankyung-ssi, sepertinya Yesung tidur lagi,".

Dan Yesung mendengar Heechul masi terus berbicara ditelepon, "Wae?" dan, "Ah, iya akan kusampaikan nanti padanya," dan juga, "Iya, baiklah. Annyeong Hankyung-ssi,"

Heechul kemudian menutup telepon dan langsung menatap tajam kearah Yesung.

Ditatap begitu membuat Yesung jadi risih. Dia mengangkat bahunya dan langsung menuju kamarnya. Tak diperdulikannya teriakan Heechul yang menyuruhnya kembali dan menjelaskan apa maksud dari kata-kata 'masa lalu yang indah' itu.

**++skip Time++**

Disekolah-

Saat ini terlihat Yesung yang sedang mengobrol bersama Donghae dan Eunhyuk dikelas.

Entah apa yang mereka bicarakan, tapi tampaknya seru sekali sampai tak ada satupun yang mendengar bel masuk sudah berbunyi kembali.

Mereka baru sadar saat mendengar suara menggelegar yang menyuruh semuanya untuk diam dan mendengarkan apa yang akan dikatakannya.

Yesung yang melihat Hankyung berdiri didepan kelas langsung teringat kejadian kemari saat Hankyung tiba-tiba meneleponnya.

Rasanya Yesung sudah ingin untuk protes, ketika mendengar Hankyung berbcara lagi, "Saya sedang ada mood mengajar. Jadi saya hanya akan memberikan tugas. Dengarkan baik-baik,"

Semua murid langsung kasak-kusuk mencari kertas doublefolio –biasanya kalau Han-Sonsae memberi tugas, dia menyuruh murid untuk menggunakan kertas doublefolio- dan pulpen.

Yesung mengambil tasnya yang diletakkan dibawah meja, lalu dia membuka tasnya dan bermaksud untuk mengambil kertas doublefolio yang selalu dibawanya.

Tangan mungilnya yang sudah menemukan kertas tersebut, kini merogoh-rogoh sampai kedasar tas –mencari pulpen-.

Yesung yang merasa tak menemukan pulpen kini melihat ke arah Donghae dengan wajah memelas.

Donghae tau apa maksud Yesung, tapi apadaya, dia juga hanya membawa satu pulpen.

Hankyung, yang kini bersiap memberikan tugas, melihat ke arah siswanya. Maksudnya adalah supaya dia tau apakah semua siswa sudah siap atau belum.

Tapi tiba-tiba pandangannya berhenti pada seorang namja manis yang sedang menggigit bibirnya cemas.

Dan hankyung mendapati kalau namja itu tidak memegang pulpen.

Sambil tersenyum Hankyung mengambil pulpen –miliknya—dan berjalan ke arah Yesung –namja manis tadi—dan menyodorkan pulpen yang dibawanya.

Yesung mendongak demi mendapati ada sebuah pulpen yang tiba-tiba ada didepan matanya, dan mendapati kalau Hankyung lah yang tengah menyodorkan pulpen itu padanya sambil tersenyum manis.

"Kau tidak ada pulpen kan? Pakailah ini dulu," kata Hankyung pada Yesung.

Yesung hanya tetap menatapi Hankyung, boleh dibilang dia teringat masa dulu saat dia masih sangat menyukai Hankyung.

Senyum Hankyung yang seperti inilah yang membuatnya menjadi suka dengan Hankyung.

"Hey, ini ambillah," kata Hankyung lagi, kali ini sambil manggoyang-goyangkan pulpen itu didepan Yesung.

Yesung tiba-tiba lagsung tersadar dan dengan wajah yang sedikit, kuulangi, sedikit memerah dia mengambil pulpen itu dan berbisik lirih, "gomawo," lalu buru-buru menundukkan kepalanya.

Hankyung mendengar bisikan itu, dan dia kembali berjalan kedepan kelas sambil menyeringai. Sayang Yesung tak melihatnya.

"Baiklah. Tugas kalian sekarang adalah membuat sebuah karangan. Yang temanya sudah saya tentukan," kata Hankyung yang kini sudah berada didepan kelas lagi.

Para siswa mendesah kecewa, karena temanya sudah ditentukan.

"Dan temanya adalah, hubungan baik antara Hoobae dan Sunbae," sambung Hankyung lagi.

Yesung yang sedang tersenyum-senyum sambil menatap pulpen pemberian Hankyung, langsung merasa tidak enak.

"Tentu saja hubungan yang kumaksud adalah hubungan antara adik dan kakak. Bukan hubungan asmara," sambung Hankyung lagi.

Yesung makin menegakkan tubuhnya.

"Apalagi sampai hubungan tentang seorang Hoobae yang berani menyatakan cinta pada Sunbae nya, dan ternyata Sunbae nya itu kini menjadi gurunya. Aku tak mau sampai ada yang membuat sperti itu. Mengerti Yesung-ssi?" lanjut Hankyung sambil menatap nakal ke arah Yesung yang kini membelalakkan matanya sambil menatap tajam sang guru.

Semua siswa yang melihat kearah Yesung, membuat Yesung tersadar dan langsung menjawab dengan gelagapan, "I, iya baiklah Sonsae, aku mengerti,"

Semua siswa yang melihat itu terkikik pelan.

"Baiklah. Kerjakan tugas kalian! Dan jangan ribut!" titah Hankyung kemudian.

++Skip Time++

Pulang sekolah-

Yesung, entah kenapa terlihat terburu-buru sekali saat pulang sekolah.

Begitu mendengar bel pulang berbunyi, dia langsung menyimpan barang-barangnya.

Dan setelah gurunya keluar, dia langsung melesat keluar. Meninggalkan Donghae dan Euhyuk yang kini hanya bisa menatap pintu dengan tampang bingung.

..

Heechul turun dari mobilnya, dia sekarang sedang berada di sekolah Yesung.

Hari ini Heechul ingin mengajak yesung makan diluar.

Tapi ternyata mungkin Heechul terlalu lama datangnya sehingga saat memasuki sekolah, yang dia dapati hanyalah lapangan sekolah yang kosong, dan gedung yang sama nasibnya seperti lapangan sekolah –kosong-.

Heechul mendesah kecewa. Dalam hati dia berniat untuk menelepon Yesung dulu sebelum menjemputnya, daripada niatnya memberi kejutan, tapi malah disambut kekosongan seperti ini.

Heechu berbalik dan berjalan kembali ke mobilnya, tapi memang dasar Heechul yang sedang sial, kakinya menginjak sesuatu yang lembek dan menjijikkan.

Heechul berjengit, perlahan diliriknya sepatu mahalnya, dan mendapati kalau dia tengah menginjak kotoran binatang.

Heechul yang terkejut, melotot matah pada kotoran itu.

Tapi Heechul sama sekali tidak bergerak. Dia terlalu jijik untuk bisa menggerakkan kakinya.

Akhirnya, Heechul hanya terdiam ditempat itu sambil berdiri dan menunduk.

Dirinya berharap ada Siwon yang akan lewat dan menolongnya.

Tiba-tiba Heechul merasa ada yang menepuk bahunya pelan dari belakang.

Heechul bermaksud untuk membalikkan tubuhnya, tapi dia tetap tidak menggerakkan kalinya yang terkena kotoran itu. Jadilah dia berdiri dengan cara yang aneh, karena meskipun badannya mengahadap kesana, kakinya tidak mengahadap kesana juga.

"Kau kenapa?" tanya seseorang itu.

Heechul yang merasa kalau seseorang itu sangat tampan, segera menghilangkan tampang memelas dari wajahnya dan memasang senyum manis.

Heechul merasa, kalau akan sangat memalukan bial dia mengatakan, dia menginjak kotoran binatang, maka dari itu, dia hanya tersenyu manis.

Tapi pria itu sepertinya tau, ada masalah dengan kaki Heechul, jelas saja dilihat dari cara berdirinya pasti sudah ketahuan kan?

Makanya dia melihat kearah kaki Heechul.

Heechul merasa malu sekali, wajahnya memerah. Tapi dia tidak bisa bergerak. Dia masih jijik, kau ingat?

"Ahh, kau menginjak kotoran rupanya," kata pria itu setelah melihat kaki Heechul.

"Iya," akhirnya Heechul menjawab pria itu.

"Lalu? Lepas sepatumu," kata pria itu lagi.

"Tidak mau," jawab Heechul cepat.

"Loh? Kenapa?" tanya pria itu lagi.

"Aku, aku jijik. Aku tidak bisa menggerakkan kaki ku," jawab Heechul dengan wajah memerah sempurna.

Terdengar pria itu seperti tertawa pelan, pria itu menahan tawanya.

Lalu tiba-tiba Heechul merasa tangan pria itu sudah berada di belakan lututnya dan dilehernya.

Pria itu lalu mengangkat tubuh Heechul dengan cara bridal style, dan membawanya kekursi dipinggir lapangan.

Pria itu lalu mendudukkan Heechul dikursi itu, sementara dia berjongkok didepan Heechul dan melepas sepatu Heechul.

Pria itu lalu juga melepas sepatunya, dan memakainkannya pada heechul. Dia lalu mengambil sendal dari tasnya dam memakainya.

"Baiklah, kau sudah bersih lagi sekarang. Silahkan kalau mau pulang," kata pria itu sambil membungkuk ala pelayan kerajaan yang menyilakan Tuannya untuk lewat.

"Ah, terima kasih," kata Heechul dengan wajah memerah.

Lalu Heechul berlari keluar sekolah –dengan berhati-hati tentunya—dan segera masuk kedalam mobilnya.

Sementara pria itu? Dia hanya tersenyum manis sekali, kuulang, manis sekali sambil menatap Heechul yang berlari dengan lembut.

*TBC*

**A/N . Okeee, ini sudah saya lanjut . Eh, kok pada minta dipanjangin sih ? u.u Tapi ini sudah lebih panjang kan ?**

**Mian kalo tulisan masih belum rapih juga u.u**

Thanks to :

***Kitsune Syhufellrs** (benarkah? Wahh saya senag^^)

***Auliya** (ini panjang, haha iya. OOC banget)

***winda1004** (ini dia lanjutannya^^)

***SuperCloud Nov** (ini panjang u.u . Ini sudah ada momentnya, kan?)

***YunieNie** (ini sudah panjang. saya juga gaktau gimana hasilnya, lihat nanti saja^^)

***Reita** (saya juga tidak tau #plak**)**

***Kimlala27** (ini panjang kan xD)

***Rainy** (terima kasih^^)

***Mincrazee** (yang ini kilat engga?)

***yeyepapo** (haha, gomaw yaa^^)

***eL-ch4n** (yah umma jahat ! u.u)

***youngsu0307** (ini sudah ada momentnya^^)

***YesungieLove** (liat nanti ajadeh siapa sama Yesung. Saya juga bingung :/)

Riview ?


	4. Chapter 4

**Title : Exchange Couple**

**Rated : T**

**Cast : Yesung, Heechul, Siwon, Hankyung, DLL**

**Genre : Romance, humor (?)**

**Warn: Crack Couple, BoyxBoy, Typo, Alur gak jelas, OOC**

**o.O**

Lalu Heechul berlari keluar sekolah –dengan berhati-hati tentunya—dan segera masuk kedalam mobilnya.

Sementara pria itu? Dia hanya tersenyum manis sekali, kuulang, manis sekali sambil menatap Heechul yang berlari dengan lembut.

Pria itu kemudian segera berbelok, dan berjalan menuju mobilnya.

Sementara itu, Heechul harus berusaha menenangkan detak jantungnya yang, entah kenapa menggila.

Heechul menyetir mobilnya dengan pelan menuju rumah, sambil terus tersenyum-senyum sendiri.

Dirinya mengingat tentang kejadian tadi.

Yaah, walaupun dia kesal karena Yesung meninggalkannya pulang dan dia yang menginjak kotoran itu. Tapi dia juga senang, karena dengan itu, dia bisa menemui pangeran baik hati.

Sesampainya dirumah, Heechul langsung menuju kekamar Yesung. Berniat untuk memarahi Yesung karena sudah meninggalkannya.

Tapi, sesampainya dikamar, bukannya dia yang memarahi Yesung, malah Yesung yang tiba-tiba menggeram saat Heechul masuk ke kamarnya.

"Yah! Umma, kau tidak sayang padaku lagi ya? Kenapa meninggalkan rumah tanpa meninggalkan sedikitpun makanan untukku? Aku kelaparaaaann..." omel Yesung begitu melihat Heechul memasuki kamarnya.

"Hey! Kau tau tidak aku kemana? Aku itu kesekolahmu tau!" jawab Heechul sambil menjitak kepala Yesung.

"Yah, appo umma.. Eh, geunde, ngapain kau kesekolahku umma? Rindu padaku? Atau pada Siwon-sonsae?" tanya Yesung, yang sukses membuat pipi Heechul sedikit memerah.

"Kim ahjumma tidak datang. Jadi tidak ada makanan. Aku mau mengajakmu makan diluar tadi." jelas Heechul pada Yesung.

"Oh.. Baiklah, kalau begitu ayo kita pergi sekarang! Aku benar-benar kelaparan," ajak Yesung sambil menarik tangan Heechul keluar kamar.

Saat mereka sedang memakai sepatu, Yesung melihat kalau sepatu Heechul hilang satu, dan dia melihat sandal, yang entah milik siapa ada disitu.

"Eh, sepatumu mana umma?" tanya Yesung.

"Eung? Sepatu yang mana?" jawab Heechul kikuk sambil terus mengikat tali sepatunya.

"Sepatumu umma, yang kau bilang bahkan sepatu itu lebih berharga daripada rambutmu itu, ckck,"

Hey! Sepatu itu sepatu khusus tau! Makanya aku bilang begitu. Perancangnya, merancang sepatu itu hanya untukku. Hebat kan aku?" jawab Heechul sambil membanggakan dirinya.

"Iya umma, terserahmu sajalah yag penting mana sepatu itu?" tanya Yesung lagi.

Kini mereka sedang berjalan menuju mobil.

"Sepatu itu? Eumm.. Rahasia! Aku tidak akan memberitahukannya padamu! Week.." ucap Heechul, sambil memeletkan lidahnya, dan segera masuk mobil.

"Mwo? Umma macam apa kau ini?" kata Yesung singkat, sambil memasang tampang tidak percayanya.

"Hey!"

**_diRestoran**

Yesung mengangkat tangannya untuk memanggil pelayan, pelayan datang, dan kemudian mencatat pesanan mereka.

Saat pelayan itu udah pergi, Heechul berkata kalau ia ingin ke toilet sebentar untuk mencuci tangannya.

Jadilah Yesung menunggu sendiri dimeja.

Tiba-tiba Yesung merasa ada yang menepuk pundaknya dari belakang. Yesung menoleh, dan mendapati kalau ternyata Siwon-sonsae lah yang menepuk pundaknya.

Yesung yang melihat Siwon-sonae langsung tersenyu manis.

Siwon membalas senyuman Yesung, dan kemudian duduk di kursi disebelah Yesung.

"Boleh aku duduk disini?" tanya Siwon kemudian.

"Eh, tentu saja Sonsae, tapi saya sedang bersama umma. Tidak apa-apa kah? Tanya Yesung lagi.

"Tentu saja tidak apa-apa," jawab Siwon.

Heechul yang sudah selesai mencuci tangannya segera berjalan menuju meja mereka tadi.

Dan alangkah kagetnya dia, ketika mendapati bahwa Yesug sedang duduk bersama dengan Siwon. Namja pujaannya.

"Eum, maaf. Tapi bolehkah aku mengganggu?" goda Heechul pada Siwon dan Yesung sesampainy dia di meja.

"Tentu saja umma, kau ini ada-ada saja," jawab Yesug padanya.

Heechul langsung menduduki kursinya. Dia memandang ke arah siwon, lalu kemudian bertanya, "Eum, Siwon-ssi? Sedang apa disini?"

"Siwon saja. Tidak ada, aku hanya ingin makan disini, lalu tadi aku melihat Yesung, jadi aku duduk disini saja," jawab Siwon.

Setelah itu pelayan datang dan membawakan makanan mereka.

Siwon yang baru datang, langsung memesan makan pada pelayan itu, setelah si pelayan meletakkan semua pesanan Heechul dan Yesung.

Tak lama makanan yang dipesan Siwon pun datang.

Saat makan, mereka mengobrol sekedarnya. Atau lebih tepat bila kukatakan, Siwon selalu mengajak Yesung mengobrol.

Dan tiba-tiba Siwon menjulurkan tangannya ke arah Yesung dan mengusap dagu Yesung.

Yesung yang harusnya sedang mengunyah makanannya, langsung terdiam.

Begitu pula dengan Heechul. Dia yang melihat kejadian itu langsung mendengus dan mengalihkan pandangannya.

Sementara Siwon, sepertinya dia tidak memperdulikan Heechul. Dia malah tetap sibuk mengusap-usap dagu Yesung. Padahal kalau kita perhatikan, tidak ada apapun di dagu Yesung.

"A, apa yang kau lakukan Siwon-sonsae?" tanya Yesung gugup.

"Siwon saja, jangan menggunakan Sonsae bila kita bukan disekolah," ucap Siwon tanpa menjawab pertanyaan Yesung, dan tanpa menarik tangannya.

"Baiklah, Siwon hyung, ne? Apa yang kau lakukan? Cepat lepaskan!" kata Yesung sambil melirik kearah Heechul.

"Aaa, wae?" tanya Siwon yang langsung membuat mata Yesung dan Heechul membulat seketika.

"Aissh," lalu Yesung segera mengangkat tangan Siwon, supaya awas dari dagunya.

"Yesung, aku mau pulang. Kau ikut atau tinggal?" tanya Heechul tiba-tiba.

Bisa Yesung lihat kalau Heechul sedang berusaha meredam kemarahannya, dan juga berusaha untuk tidak menangis.

Dia cemburu. Sejak tadi mereka makan bertiga, Siwon sama sekali tidak memperhatikan dirinya. Seakan-akan dia tidak ada disana. Yesunglah yang selalu mengajaknya mengobrol.

Heechul bangkit dan langsung menuju ke kasir, dia tidak menunggu Yesung, karena dia pikir Yesung akan bersama Siwon.

Setelah membayar makanan mereka. Saat akan melangkah keluar, terdengar suara Yesung yang memanggilnya.

"Sebentar umma, aku ikut denganmu."

Heechul berhenti menunggu Yesung didepan pintu restoran.

Yesung langsung bangkit dari duduknya, dan saat dia hendak berjalan kearah Heechul, Siwon tiba-tiba menarik tangannya.

"Kau tidak pamit denganku?" tanya Siwon.

"Oh iya, aku lupa, Hyung, aku pamit ya?"

Dipintu terlihat Heechul sudah menggerak-gerakkan kakinya –bosan?—

Tapi Siwon tak juga melepas pegangannya dari lengan Yesung.

"Hyung?"

"Ah, mian," ucap Siwon sambil melepaskan pegangannya.

Yesung sudah sedikit lagi sampai di depan Heechul, saat dia tiba-tiba merasa kalauu ada yang menarik tangannya.

Dia berbalik dan melihat, kalau Siwon lah yang menarik tangannya lagi.

Baru saja Yesung akan protes pada Siwon, saat dirasanya Siwon yang tiba-tiba mengecup bibirnya.

Mata Yesung membelalak lebar, dan terlihat sangat sangat sangaat terkejut.

Sementara itu, Heechul, juga terlihat sangat terkejut. Heechul langsung berlari keluat dari restoran, meninggalkan Yesung dan Siwon.

Setelah kejadian Siwon mengecup bibir Yesung, Yesung langsung menolak tubuh Siwon dan keluar, Yesung berusaha mencari Heechul, tapi dia sama sekali tak bisa melihat kemana Heechul pergi.

Yasung mendesah kecewa, tapi tiba-tiba dia berlari ke arah parkiran restoran dengan Siwon yang mengikutinya.

Yesung terlihat mencari sesuatu disana, dan dia kembali mendesah lebih kuat ketika melihat mobil Heechul masih terpakir ditempatnya.

"Ada apa?" tanya Siwon saat dia sudah berada disamping Yesung.

"Umma tidak membawa mobilnya. Aku tidak akan bisa menghubungi umma. Ponselnya selalu dia letakkan dimobil bila kami pergi makan," jelas Yesung.

"Bukan itu. Yang aku tanyakan, kenapa dia tiba-tiba berlari?"

*TBC*

**Kyaa .. bener-bener deh . Saya gaktau ini gimana jadinya. Well, JANGAN ADA YANG BILANG INI KURANG PANJANG #dijitak readers, Hehe .. sumpah ini panjang loh *kedip2ganjen**

**Sori kalo typo. Saya engga ngecek ulang soalnya :/**

**Thanks to :**

***youngsu0307** (iya, akhirnya ada -_- haha bener. Kasian Yesung)

***kimlala27** (#tepar, engga first loo :P)

***rainy hanazawa ga sempet login** (haha :D kurang panjang ? #pingsan . ne, fighting^^)

***Auliya** (^^ gomawo rifiw nya)

***yeyepapo** (sya juga engga tau kenapa -,- ini dilanjut)

***Cloud'yeppa** (eum .. hansung kagak yaa #dijitak)

***winda1004** (ini dilanjut ^^ gomawo rifiw nya)

***freakG** (malasih rifiwnya ^^ mian engga kilat )

***eL-ch4n** (mwo? Kenapa appa dibawa-bawa? Appa dua itu gak ada disini, umma. eung ? Kok mpreg ? o.O)

***Sparkcloudy** (gomawo jempolnyaa ^^ okedeh, nanti aku coba adain ya onni )

***SuperCloud Nov** (bener, saya tebas onni :P ini yewon momentnya ada kan? Mian engga ASAP ^^)

***zakurafrezee** (#pingsan)

***yeye** (eum .. gaktau deh :P)

***Rainy** (molla -,-)

***** (omoo .. pantes guru2 protes sama aku, nanyain siapa yang pande2an buka pintu kelas . ternyata ika toh . iya, nanti dimunculin ^^)

***YesungieLove** (disini ada woniie nya looh ^^)

Riview ? ^^


	5. Chapter 5

**Title : Exchange Couple**

**Rated : T**

**Cast : Yesung, Heechul, Siwon, Hankyung, DLL**

**Genre : Romance, humor (?)**

**Warn: Crack Couple, BoyxBoy, Typo, Alur gak jelas**

**o.O**

"Umma tidak membawa mobilnya. Aku tidak akan bisa menghubungi umma. Ponselnya selalu dia letakkan dimobil bila kami pergi makan," jelas Yesung.

"Bukan itu. Yang aku tanyakan, kenapa dia tiba-tiba berlari?"

Yesung hanya menatap Siwon dengan pandangan tidak percaya. Sudah sejelas itu dan Siwon tidak juga sadar? How pabbo.

"Mana aku tau. Ayo bantu aku mencari umma," ucap Yesung sambil menarik tangan Siwon menuju mobil Siwon.

"Hey kenapa memakai mobilku? Mobilmu saja," kata Siwon saat Yesung menengadahkan tangannya meminta kunci mobil Siwon.

"Kuncinya sama umma. Sudahlah, ayo cepat kemarikan!"

"Aishh.. Sudahlah, biar aku saja yang membawanya."

"Kemarikan aku bilang!" Yesung tiba-tiba meninggikan suaranya, saat Siwon tak kunjung memberikann kunci mobil itu pada Yesung.

Mendengar itu, Siwon langsung memberikan kuncinya pada Yesung. Dan tanpa membuang waktu lagi, Yesung langsung membuka pintu mobil dan menaikinya, lalu menyuruh Siwon untuk segera naik.

**-Sementara itu**

Heechul terus saja berlari. Setelah keluar dari restoran itu, sesungguhnya ia sudah tidak tau mau kemana. Tapi asal tidak melihat Yesung dan Siwon, kemanapun jadilah.

Beberapa saat terus berlari, akhirnya Heechul sampai ke sebuah pasar.

Pasar tersebut tak cukup besar, tapi juga tidak kecil.

Awalnya Heechul tak mau memasuki pasar itu, dan hendak melanjutkan perjalanannya lagi. Tapi tiba-tiba seseorang menabrak bahunya dari belakang.

Heechul melihat kearah orang itu, dan sangat terkejut saat mendapati orang yang menabraknya adalah orang yang tempo hari menolongnya dari musibah memalukan itu.

Dan orang itu terlihat sedang memikul karung yang entah apa isinya, tapi kelihatan sangat berat. Oh, dan itu ada dua!

"Kau.." kata Heechul pelan.

"Loh? Kau yang tempo hari itu kan?"

"Nde, sedang apa kau disini?" tanya Heechul lagi.

"Aku kadang-kadang memang ada disini. Aku membantu Imo ku yang berjualan disini," jelas namja itu lagi.

Heechul yang melihat namja itu tetap mengangkat karung-karung itu walaupun berbicara dengannya merasa sedikit iba.

Dengan cepat diangkatnya tangannya dan mencoba untuk meraih salah satu karung –yang terlihat lebih kecil-.

"Hey, apa yang kau—"

BRUK..

"—lakukan.."

Heechul jatuh, tepat setelah karung itu berpindah dari tangan namja itu ke tangannya.

"Aduuhh.. appoo..," ucap Heechul sambil mengelus sikunya yang tadi bergesekkan dengan aspal.

"Aihh.."

Namja itu langsung meletakkan karung yang masih diangkatnya ke tanah, dan langsung melihat ke arah tangan Heechul yang sedikit tergores.

"Sudahlah, ini hanya tergores sedikit kan? Tak perlu sampai menangis," kata namja itu sambil mengambil sapu tangannya dari saku lalu mengusapkannya pada luka Heechul.

"Hey! Aku tidak menangis!" bantah Heechul.

Mendengar ucapan Heechul, namja itu tersenyum nakal, lalu menekankan sapu tangannya ke luka Heechul, dan hal itu sukses memuat Heechul meringis.

"Appoo.."

"Loh? Katamu kau tidak menangis? Itu?" tanya namja itu lagi.

"Itu bukan menangis pabbo!"

Tiba-tiba terdengar suara seorang ahjumma dari belakang badan Heechul, "Hankyung! Mau sampai kapan kau disini? Cepatlah! Toko sudah mau Imo buka," kata ahjumma itu.

Heechul mendengar itu, lalu berpikir, _'Hankyung? Ah, jadi namanya Hankyung.'_

"Ah, nde Imo, sebentar," ucap namja yang ternyata bernama Hankyung itu pada ahjumma itu.

Hankyung lalu langsung mengangkat karung tadi, dan saat hendak mengangkat karung yang satunya lagi, Heechul menahan tangan Hankyung dan langsung berdiri, lalu Heechul kembali mencoba untuk mengangkat karung itu.

"Uugghh.."

"Hey! Sudahlah kalau tidak kuat. Aku bisa bawa sendiri," ucap Hankyung sambil menahan tangan Heechul.

"Tidak, aku bisa kok. Kau pikir aku ini namja lemah apa?" jawab Heechul lalu menepiskan tangan Hankyung.

Terlihat Heechul yang berusaha keras mengangkat karung itu. Dan saat berhasil mengangkatnya. Heechul tersenyum bangga dan sedikit pamer pada Hankyung. Dan berjalan melewati Hankyung dengan tertatih-tatih –keberatan-.

"Hey, ayo cepat. Nanti Imo mu marah padamu," ucap Heechul membalikkan tubuhnya melihat Hankyung.

Hankyung mengedikkan bahunya lalu berjalan menuju Heechul. Hankyung lalu mengarahkan jalan pada Heechul menuju toko Imo nya.

Mereka melewati kios-kios yang ada dipasar itu dengan berjalan berdampingan dan sambil mengobrol. Dan hal itu membuat orang-orang, terutama para penjual melihat kearah mereka. Pasalnya mereka terlihat seperti sepasang kekasih yang, agak aneh mungkin? Orang-orang itu semua berpikiran sama, _'Mereka kencan sambil mengangkat karung? So unique' _dan_ 'Mereka kencan dipasar?' _dan lain sebagainya.

Hankyung dan Heechul terus saja melenggang sambil terus mengobrol, tanpa memperhatikan orang-orang yang memperhatikan mereka.

Tak lama kemudian mereka sampai di toko milik Imo nya Hankyung.

Hankyung lalu mengajak Heechul untuk masuk. Setelah didalam mereka langsung meletakkan karung yang mereka angkat ke lantai.

"Hey, sebenarnya apa isi karung ini?" tanya Heechul setelah mereka terdiam beberapa saat.

"Isinya? Yang ini –Hankyung menunjuk karung yang besar—isinya tepung. Dan yang ini –Hankyung menunjuk karung yang tadi diangkat Heechul—isinya beras," jelas Hankyung pada Heechul yang hanya manggut-manggut mendengarnya.

Dan saat Hankyung hendak membuka toko Imo nya, sang Imo berlari tergopoh-goph menuju Hankyung.

"Hankyung, kau jaga toko dulu ya?"

"Loh? Imo mau kemana?" tanya Hankyung.

"Imo ada urusan sebentar. Tolong ya?"

"Nde, baiklah. Jangan lama-lama Imo.."

Lalu Imo nya Hankyung pun pergi. Hankyung kembali kebelakang toko, ketempat Heechul yang duduk dilantai, menunggunya.

"Hey," panggil Hankyung pada Heechul.

"Ya?"

"Imo ku pergi. Kau tidak pergi juga?"

"Ah, kita belum berkenalan," Heechul mengalihkan pembicaraan yang membuat Hankyung sedikit menyernyit heran.

"Namaku Heechul. Kau?"

"Aku Hankyung. Kau tidak mau pulang?"

"Ah, boleh aku lihat-lihat toko Imo mu? Tenang saja aku tidak akan mencuri," kentara sekali kalau Heechul ingin mengalihkan pembicaraan lagi.

'_Aku kan hanya menyuruhnya pulang, tapi kenapa dia mengalihkan pembicaraan? Apa dia tidak punya rumah?'_ pikir Hankyung. Pabbo.

'_Ah, biar sajalah. Toh aku bisa menjaga toko berdua dengannya,'_ pikir Hankyung lagi, kali ini sambil tersenyum.

Heechul ternyata melihat senyuman yang di ulas Hankyung. Dan entah kenapa dia merasa sudut bibirnya juga ikut naik, mengulas sebuah senyuman manis.

Heechul lalu tersadar kalau dia juga tersenyum, dan cepa-cepat dia menurunkan sudut bibirnya lagi. Lalu bertanya pada Hankyung, "Hey! Kenapa kau tersenyum?"

"Ah? Tidak apa-apa. Hey, ngomong-ngomong, apa kau mau menemaniku menjaga toko?" tanya Hankyung pada Heechul.

"Ha? Memangnya tidak apa-apa?"

"Nde, tidak apa-apa. Asal kau jangan merusak barang dagangan Imo saja."

"Hey!"

"Eottohkhe?"

"Umm, baiklah," jawab Heechul sambil tersenyum.

Hankyung segera menuju bagian depan toko setelah mendengar jawaban Heechul, Hankyung lalu membuka pintu toko, dan membalik tanda.

Toko Imo nya Hankyung, menjual berbagai jenis bahan membuat kue. Toko Imo juga menjual kue yang sudah jadi.

Mereka berdua kemudian merapikan barang-barang yang akan diletakkan didepan toko, agar orang-orang bisa melihatnya.

Setelah selesai, mereka berdua berdiri dibelakang stelling yang berisi contoh kue, sambil mengobrol.

Baru sebentar mereka mengobrol, datang seorang Ibu bersama anaknya, yang ingin membeli kue. Setelah melayani Ibu tersebut, datang lagi seorang Ibu yang juga ingin membeli kue. Taklama kemudian, datang seorang gadis yang masih remaja, dan banyak lagi orang-orang yang datang ke toko Imo nya Hankyung.

Ternyata kue buatan Imo nya hHankyung cukup terkenal karena kelezatannya. Hal ini diketahui Heechul setelah tadi dia sempat berbincang sedikit dengan seorang ibu yang membeli kue.

Banyak Ibu, gadis, anak-anak dan bahkan bapak-bapak yang membeli kue disini. Dan banyak juga yang membeli bahan mentah. Beruntung Heechul tak salah memberikan barang yang diminta. Karena sebenarnya dia juga tak begitu hapal nama bahan masakan.

**-Sementara itu-**

"Aaa.. Umma kau dimana?" gumam Yesung sambil terus menjalankan mobil Siwonn pelan seraya melirik ke arah trotoar.

Sementara Yesung sibuk mencari Heechul, terlihat Siwon yang tertidur di kursi penumpang.

"Hey Siwon-Sonsae, ayo bangun.. Bantu aku mencari umma.."

Siwon mengerang pelan dan menggeliat tidak nyaman di kursi penumpang. Ketika matanya sudah benar-benar terbuka, dia mengarahkan pandangannya keluar jendela, dan mendapati kalau sekarang sudah sore.

"Hey, ini sudah sore. Ayo kem... Hey, itu Heechul kan? Kenapa dia bersama Hankyung?" ucap Siwon sambil menunjuk kearah pasar yang sedang mereka lewati.

*TBC*

**Baa ! Saya muncul lagii.. Dan oh Tuhaann .. ini benar-benar sudah panjang. Ayolah .. ini panjang kan? #melas**

**Eh eh, ada yang udah pernah nonton SuJu EHB kagak ? o.O**

**Aaa.. paipaii *dadahdadah**

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks to:<strong>

***Niji** (Heechul bukan fave kamu? u.u iya, ini lanjutannya ^^ makasih yaa)

***YesungieLove** (hehe, liat nanti deh :/ gomawo yaa)

***Dalkomhan Mii-Chan** (kamu rifiw di chap 1 aja? chap lain baca kagak? O.o gomawoyoo)

***SuperCloud Nov** (haha:D menguras sungai Han dia mah u.u jinjja ? gomawoo ^^)

***Kimlala2770** (sudah panjaangggg -,- haha:D aku juga gak nyangka #plak . aishh sana bunga bangkenya kasih si oppa orang Jepang aja. Onni gak doyan :P)

***ao** (kasian Chuliie #elus rambut Chuliie . iya ini sudah update, kamunya masih baca gak yaa? O.o gomawoo)

***Fairy104** (aaaaa .. #pundung . haha :D nanti ya onni, kita buat ciumnya di kebun binatang #eh haha . ini ASAP kagak onn ? o.O)

***ika** (jangan ditendang Siwonnya .. kasian . iyaiya, aku masih mikir gimana caranya biar ada Kibum disini u.u namja sok romantis ? uwaaa)

***Mincrazee** (engga tau. Terputar-putar udah naksir2an nya mereka :/ yoy, gwenchana . tapi ini rifiw yaa ^^)

***Kira itu Jung Dabin Naepoppo** (tuh ada Hankyung #nunjuk Hankyung . ini lanjutannya ^^ semoga memuaskan ^^)

***yeyepapo** (miaan u.u aku gak pande buat konflik T^T)

***HanJi84** (haha :D begitulah .. gomawo yaa ^^)

***Kim Ayuni Lee** (nama kamu kok marganya dua? O.o hehe . ne, annyeong^^ jahat kamuu.. aku tau pendek, tapi jangan bilang-bilang dong u,u #pundung . ah, pokoknya beginilah jadinya . gak tau deh . semoga memuaskan ^^ gomawo yaa)

***freakG** (omo . Sungiie milik Hankyung? Kok bisaa ? kok aku gaktau ? u.u ini lanjut ^^)

***layeppa** (kapan yaa? u.u mian belom dijelasin ..)

***Cloud'yeppa** (iya kok bisa jadi begitu yak? u.u gomawo yaa ^^)

***eL-ch4n** (#kasihSiwonNapasBuatan . appa apaan sih ? tiba2 datang .. kan bukan Heechul umma nya -,- Heechul umma pura-puranya . -_-")

***Sparkcloudy** (jinjja ? kyaa gomawoo onni #peluk . aa Kyu nya nanti ya onni .. aku gaktau gimana cara nyelipin dia u.u)

***youngsu0307** (haha :D emang dasr tuh Siwon . engga tau . jiahaha :D kita liat perkembangannya aja deh ^^)

***Rainy Hanazawa** (yaayy \(^o^)/ ini kilat kagak ? o.O)

***cloud3024** (Hankyung suka sama akuu :P ini lanjutannya ^^)

* * *

><p><strong>Okee .. sudah semua kayaknyaa ^^<strong>

**Riview ? ^^**


	6. Chapter 6

**Title : Exchange Couple**

**Rated : T**

**Cast : Yesung, Heechul, Siwon, Hankyung, DLL**

**Genre : Romance, humor (?)**

**Warn: Crack Couple, BoyxBoy, Typo, Alur gak jelas**

**o.O**

"Hey, ini sudah sore. Ayo kem... Hey, itu Heechul kan? Kenapa dia bersama Hankyung?" ucap Siwon sambil menunjuk kearah pasar yang sedang mereka lewati.

"Ha? Mana mana?" tanya Yesung semangat sambil menjulurkan badannya ke arah jendela –yang ada di sebelahSiwon—untuk melihat Heechul.

Alhasil, tentu saja mobil itu oleng kesana-kemari, karena Yesung yang menyetir tak fokus membawa mobilnya,

"He, hey! Hati-hati dong!" sahut Siwon cepat, dan langsung mendorong bahu Yesung, agar dia duduk dan menyetir dengan tenang.

"Haha, mian. Kita parkir disini ya Sonsae?" kata Yesung setelah duduk dengan baik dan benar di bangku supir.

Siwon tak menjawab, dia hanya mengangguk. Dan setelah melihat anggukkan dari Siwon, Yesung langsung memarkirkan mobilnya.

Dengan cepat, Yesung membuka seatbelt yang dikenakannya. Lalu langsung membuka pintu mobil dan meloncat ke luar. Yesung lalu berjalan –atau berlari, mungkin—kearah pintu Siwon, dan mengetuk jendelanya, yang membuat Siwon yang masih berada di dalam mobil harus membuka jendelanya.

"Sonsae, aku duluan ya, itu sebentar lagi umma bisa hilang.. dadah Sonsae.." kata Yesung, yang mendapat tatapan bingung dari Siwon.

Belum lagi Siwon menjawabnya, Yesung sudah terlihat berlari menjauhinya, dan sesaat kemudian sebelum Yesung berbelok ke belokan yang dilewati Heechul, Yesung sempat melihat ke aah Siwon dan melambaikan tangannya –berdadah dadah ria-.

Siwon menghela napasnya, lalu mengambil ponselnya.

...

"Ummaa..." teriakan Yesung terdengar jelas di pasar itu. Semua orang melihat ke arahnya dan begitu juga Heechul dan Hankyung.

"Ugh.." tiba-tiba saja Yesung yang sedang berlari mengejar Heechul terjatuh karena terpeleset.

Heechul dengan cepat berbalik dan berlari menuju Yesung yang kini sudah terduduk di atas lantai pasar tersebut.

Hankyung yang melihat Heechul langsung berlari begitu saja menuju Yesung merasa agak sedikit kesal, tapi tetap saja, Hankyung kemudian berjalan juga menuju Yesung dan Heechul.

"Kau tidak apa-apa?" tanya Heechul dengan pandangan cemas, setelah sampai ke tempat Yesung, dan langsung memeriksa tubuh Yesung.

"Nde umma, aku tidak kau jangan marah lagi padaku ya?" tanya Yesung pelan, yang langsung membuat Heechul tersentak.

"_Ah, benar juga, aku kan sedang marah dengannya.."_ pikir Heechul kemudian.

"Umma?" panggil Yesung lagi.

"Ah, nde?"

"Umma tidak marah padaku lagi kan? Kakiku sepertinya sedikit terkilir umma.."

"Nde?" jawab Heechul seadanya.

"Heechul?" terdengar suara Hankyung memanggil Heechul saat namja itu sedang menolong Yesung berdiri.

Heechul langsung memutar kepalanya untuk melihat Hankyung, tapi justru karena itu, pegangannya pada Yesung menjadi tidak kuat dan..

BUKK!

"Arrggghh ummaa..."

"Eh?" Heechul langsung melihat lagi ke arah Yesung dan mendapati kalau anak itu sedang duduk di lantai pasar sambil mengusap-usap bokongnya.

"Hee.. Mian.. Sungiie sayang mianhae ne?" tanya Heechul lalu cepat-cepat membantunya bangkit lagi.

Hankyung yang merasa dilupakan mendecak kesal lalu memanggil Heechul lagi, "Heechul?"

"Ah, ne?" Heechul kembali mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah Hankyung, tapi Yesung langsung memegang lengan Heechul agar dia tidak terjatuh lagi.

Heechul yang merasa tangannya tertarik keras oleh Yesung langsung melihat kearah Yesung, bermaksud meminta Yesung sedikit melonggarkan pegangannya.

Tapi rupanya Hankyung benar-benar sedang dalam mood yang buruk, jadi begitu melihat Heechul kembali memperhatikan Yesung dia langsung melangkahkan kakinya menjauhi tempat itu.

"Eh.." gumam Heechul yang tiba-tiba tersadar lalu langsung melihat ke belakangnya -dengan Yesung yang benar-benar sudah berdiri- dan mendapati kalau Hankyung sudah menghilang.

Heechul menyusuri pasar dengan matanya, berharap bisa menemukan Hankyung, tapi sayangnya Hankyung sudah tak terlihat dimanapun.

"Umma? Kau mau mencari Sonsae itu?" tanya Yesung yang melihat pandangan kosong keluar dari mata indah Heechul.

"Hee? Dia Sonsae mu?" tanya Heechul heran.

"Nde, waeyo umma?"

"Ah, tidak apa-apa. Sudahlah ayo kita pulang..." _"Lagian aku sudah meminta nomor ponselnya, nanti saja aku hubungi dia,"_ pikir Heechul kemudian.

Lalu kemudian mereka berbalik arah dan menuju ke luar pasar dengan Yesung yang dipapah Heechul sebagai penunjuk jalan.

Mereka berjalan dalam diam, tanpa menyadari adanya seseorang yang sedang berusaha menahan suatu perasaan aneh dalam hatinya.

...

Sesampainya di luar, Yesung kembali mengarahkan Heechul menuju mobil Siwon, yang ternyata masih ada di sana.

Heechul menatap mobil itu dengan heran. Lalu ia bertanya pada Yesung, "Sungiie? Itu bukan mobilku kan?" tanya nya sambil menunjuk mobil Siwon dengan dagunya.

"Ah, iya umma. Kau pergi begitu saja tadi, jadi aku meminjam mobil Siwon Sonsae.." jelas Yesung pelan. Ia tau umma nya ini tak akan suka dengan kata-katanya itu.

"Oh.. Mobilnya Si.. APA ? Mo, mobil Siwon katamu?"

"Nde umma.. Mianhae.."

"Sudahlah," jawab Heechul lalu membuka pintu penumpang mobil itu dan membantu Yesung untuk naik.

Siwon yang melihat Yesung kepayahan naik ke mobilnya, mengulurkan tangannya dan memegang pinggang Yesung, lalu mengangkat sedikit tubuh Yesung.

"Ah, kalau begitu aku pergi dulu ya," kata Heechul setelah Yesung duduk dengan benar dimobil itu.

"Um, umma mau kemana?" tanya Yesung cepat sambil menahan tangan Heechul yang sudah berbalik.

"Aku? aku akan naik taksi ke Restoran yang tadi," jelas Heechul dengan kepala yang ditundukkan. Mungkin malu karena ada Siwon? Entahlah..

"Umma, ikut kami saja, ne?"

"Ah tidak usah," jawab Heechul lagi, lalu menghentakkan tangan Yesung, yang membuat tangan Yesung terantuk dengan lumayan keras ke pintu mobil.

Setelah itu, Heechul langsung berbalik dan pergi menjauhi mobil Siwon.

"Aw.. Appo umma.." rintih Yesung yang sepertinya tidak didengar sedikit pun oleh Heechul.

Siwon yang melihat kejadian itu membelalakkan matanya, apalagi setelah melihat lengan Yesung yang terantuk itu, sudah mulai memerah.

Dengan cepat Siwon keluar dari mobil dan berlari menuju Heechul dengan meninggalkan Yesung sendirian di mobil.

"Sonsae.." bisik Yesung lirih. Entahlah, dia sendiri tak tahu apa yang dirasakannya. Kenapa dadanya seperti berdenyut sakit melihat Siwon yang mengejar Heechul, tanpa sedikit pun melihat ke arahnya.

...

Siwon terus berlari mencari Heechul, dan saat matanya melihat sosok Heechul yang sedang berdiri di pinggir jalan, Siwon dengan cepat berlari ke arah Heechul agar tak keduluan taksi yang sedang distop oleh Heechul.

Sebelum Heechul sempat membuka pintu taksi, Siwon langsung menarik tangannya, dan menariknya menjauhi taksi.

Heechul yang tak siap dengan kedatangan Siwon yang tiba-tiba hanya bisa melongo dan tak berusaha untuk melepas pegangan Siwon dari tangannya. Karena sepertinya Heechul masih belum sadar dengan keadaan yang dialaminya.

Sementara itu, Siwon terus saja menarik tangan Heechul menuju toilet umum yang terletak di pasar itu.

Sesampainya di depan toilet, Siwon langsung menghentakkan tangan Heechul, yang langsung membuat Heechul tersadar.

"Kau?"

"Hey!"

*TBC*

* * *

><p><strong>Omonaa.. Ini lama tak? Haha, iyaiya ini lamaa.. miaann XD<strong>

**Oh ! ah, enggaktaulah -_-**

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks to:<strong>

***eL-ch4n **(-_-)

***YesungieLove** (hihi, Siwon gitu loo .. mian lama ._.)

***Kimlala2770 **(kamu kebiasaan semuasemua kurang panjang . mian enggak ASAP, belom ada yang kebakaran sih u.u)

***youngsu0307 **(hihi #jitakSiwon . ini lanjutannya, mian lama u.u)

***SuperCloud Nov **(loh? Jadi kalo ada momentnya, walopun Cuma 200 kata udah panjang? O.o hihi, harus beda dong XD . yah, ini ada momentnya kagak? Mian lama u.u)

***ao **(ngantuk kali dianya -_- hihi, ini ada momentnya kagak? Mian lama u.u)

***ika **(eh?)

***ChaaChulie247 **(annyeong~ ne, fighting ! mian lama u.u)

***cloud3024 **(hihi .. mian lama u.u)

***Cloud'yeppa **(iya, Hankyung^^ mian lama u.u)

***Rainy Hanazawa **(eung? Mian lama ^^)

***Niji **(#kaget #ngumpet . ah, semua chap dibilang pendek :/ mian lama u.u)

***Sparkcloudy **(biasa, malemnya kan Siwon mungutin tomcat :/ iya dong XD mian lama onni u.u)

***Mincrazee **(nde? Jinjja? Ayyo pacaran! #eh mian lama u.u)

***Aya'kyu **(selamat datang ^^ mian lama u.u)

***leenahanwoo **(ne, ini lanjut, mian lama u.u)

***Sichul KYUchul lovely **(hihi, masi belum au endingnya, tapi .. hihi, mian la u.u)

***Enno KimLee **(tantee #peluk yah, aku juga ga rela tante :/ tapi sama Siwon dipaksa supaya buat gitu, jadideh begitu u.u YeWon sama WonSung bedanya apaaa? Mian lama, tante u.u)

* * *

><p><strong>Eh tunggu deh, ini kok makin berkurang perifiw nya? Yaahh #sedih . males ah lanjut kalo berkurang terus begini u.u<strong>

* * *

><p>(at)AIrzanti_<p>

* * *

><p>Riview? ^^<p> 


End file.
